PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Chlamydia trachomatis (Ct) is the most common bacterial sexually transmitted infection (STI), affecting over 130 million people every year, and is the most common cause of preventable blindness worldwide. In the United States, STIs caused by C. trachomatis account for billions of dollars in annual costs. Because the infection can be asymptomatic, it may go untreated for years and can result in long-term sequelae, including pelvic inflammatory disease, chronic abdominal pain, ectopic pregnancy, and infertility. Ct is an intracellular bacterial pathogen widespread throughout the world. In order to address the critical need for a C. trachomatis vaccine, the Administrative Core will be responsible for managing, coordinating, monitoring overall progress, and supervising the entire range of the center's activities, including the Developmental Research Program (DRP). This will involve coordination of work between three primary sites: LLNL, UCI and UCD with an emphasis on developing young scientist and novel technologies to mitigate health effects associated with C. trachomatis. The Core will focus on the following four areas: 1) Provide coordination to facilitate interactions among the CRC Project PIs and Core Directors. 2) To ensure internal data sharing and an external site for scientific outreach. 3) Establish and administrate the Developmental Research Program. 4) Evaluate the Center's progress utilizing internal and external advisory reviews.